Death on your Lips
by Yellowierd0
Summary: Being bored leads Lisa to find some interesting things online. What will people think of the new Lisa? Only the pixies know XP only the pixies. T cause of violentish scenes... Complete!
1. The Post

**Death on your Lips**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Simpsons but I do own loads of Simpsons Merchandise. :-D**

**Note: I got this idea from a lot of things. Partly a great fanfic and all this talk about death (Rose Tyler almost dying, House getting shot, Brass getting shot, my dream of getting shot) so don't think I'm suicidal.**

**Summary: Being bored leads Lisa to find some interesting things online. What will people think of the 'new' Lisa? Only the pixies know (XP only the pixies).**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chappie 1: The Post**

Once again it was raining. Lisa looked out the window and saw Bart running around like a jerk outside.

"Rain! Rain! Rain! Rain!"

"Bart! Come inside, you'll catch a cold," Marge shouted at her son. Lisa sighed. She had done all her homework and for once in her life she felt too bored… too old perhaps to play with her Malibu Stacey dolls. She stood up and walked to the computer in her room. She typed 'bored' on Google and was about to click on when an idea popped into her mind.

She typed in 'forums' and clicked search. Maybe she could talk to random people about stuff – it was better than even considering a conversation with anyone at home. Marge was busy, Bart was still acting like a lunatic and Homer… she didn't want to think about the last time she tried to have a decent conversation with him.

After looking for a while she found a decent forum that might be vaguely interesting. She read through a thread called 'Bored' and murmured, "Boring, boring, boring, boring…" after reading each post until she got to the strangest post ever.

"_Everyone here seems to be moaning and moaning about how bored as hell they are and how they have nothing better to do, as if your lives are crappy but if all you're lives are that bad do something about it. The most logical thing that I can think of is to destroy life itself. It made you bored, stop it, and kill it"_

Lisa stared at the screen. She read it over a few more times. _'Why does it make sense?'_ She wondered, _'but I have too much to live for… don't I?'_ She read the name of the person who posted it, _'MillieVH. Well it's not like I'd know anyway… unless… Milhouse? No… It couldn't be… could it? How? Why would he say this? Why…?_'

"Why you little!"

"Aghhhhh!"

Lisa sighed. Could her family really not act normal for just one second? The only person worth being with was Maggie, but she couldn't talk yet. Marge nags like crazy and gets on her nerves. And with Homer and Bart… they've had their times, but usually they're morons. Santa's Little Helper and Snowball II maybe, but Santa's Little Helper was more of Bart's pet and Snowball would probably get killed soon like the last 4 cats. Her family was an embarrassment, an embarrassment she couldn't handle. _"My head's hurting from being so confused"_

She decided to reply:

"_MillieVH. It's me, Smartgirl63. Remember? I don't understand it. Why do you hate life?_

_-Smartgirl63" _She had decided not to write her name so she used her email address's user ID. She got an instant reply.

"Tomorrow, lunchtime, by the swings"


	2. Changes

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**(Note to 'someone': sorry about the 2nd paragraph. You know what I'm talking about :D)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. Don't sue.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chappy 2: Changes**

Lisa walked up to the swings the next day where she saw Milhouse sitting.

"Milhouse? You're wearing black" She said as she approached him.

"Lisa, how did you find that?" Milhouse said emotionless.

"Oh I just got bored, well it was accidental. Why did you…?"

"Lisa, forget anything ever happened. You won't understand"

"Why? Why are you so sad?" She asked now concerned.

"Go now forget it all"

"How could I forget it? Just tell me" Milhouse gave up and told her everything.

A few days later she started acting like Milhouse had been. She stopped wearing her usual red dress but rather a darker, longer dress, a black dress. It covered her arms and went to her ankles.

"Hey Lis, why're you wearing black?" Bart asked.

"Bart, I'm thinking. Go away" Bart got a little startled by how cold his sister was.

"Lis?"

"I said 'go away' didn't you hear?"

"Hey, Itchy & Scratchy's about to start. Aren't you going to watch it?" Bart said still confused but just wanting her to laugh. This lifelessness of her freaked him out a bit.

"Go away, you won't understand" She said walking away. Bart tried to stop her but she screamed at him and ran off.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND ME! LEAVE ME ALONE" Bart just stood there so confused. Something is definitely wrong.

At school people started to stay away from her. She was acting so different. When they passed her they began whispering things to each other. But the biggest thing of all was that she was hanging out with Milhouse, the nerd. Milhouse was now wearing clothes of a similar type to Lisa. He wouldn't talk to Bart either. He thought that him and Milhouse were best friends, _were_ best friends. As a result of them being friends and acting strange Bart now became alone. No one would befriend the brother of a 'freak'.

Lisa stopped practising her sax and even skived off occasionally. No one understood why this grade-A student was acting so unusual. Her grades were dropping dramatically and this called the attention of Principal Skinner.

"Simpson, Lisa. Please come to the Principal's office" The speaker thing called. Lisa slowly got up and walked out of class silently as everyone stared at her.

"Lisa, you're grades have dropped. You're attendance to class has been poor and you haven't participated in any class activities for a while-"

"And…?"

"Well it's just not normal for you"

"So what's you're point?"

"I just want to know what's happened"

"So you can get more money out of having pupils with higher grades?" Lisa said knowingly.

"How did you…?"

"Don't think you can just hide it. I can see straight through you"

"Look, keep this up and I might have to call for a suspension or even expelling you" Lisa's expression didn't move from that straight face. Skinner sighed.

"Just go back" Lisa got up and went back in the same manner as before.

More and more people who knew her well began noticing this change. She used to be happy. In particular Bart was going to find out but how? Homer still hadn't noticed so there was no point in asking him so he went to Marge.

"Mom, what's up with Lis?" Marge was miffed too and didn't know how to answer in a calming way.

"Why do you not want to tell him the truth? He asked you should give a truthful answer" Both people looked towards the direction of who said that. It was obvious who it was anyway. There, leaning on the edge of the wall near the door, was Lisa.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Gonna try update soon. So tired. This isn't quite how I expected it to go but oh well.**

**seeya**


	3. Concern

**Hey, sorry for the wait again. Once more life has burdened me with crap stuff to do like stopping a computer from crashing every 5 minutes. Sigh.**

**Disclaimer: Me? Own? Yeah right. Not gonna happen.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chappie 3: Concern**

"Why do you not want to tell him the truth? He asked, you should give a truthful answer." Both people looked towards the direction of who said that. It was obvious who it was anyway. There, leaning on the edge of the wall near the door, was Lisa.

"Lisa! What are you talking about?" Marge asked, confused.

"Bart deserves the truth you can't hide things from him forever." Lisa replied. Bart looked at her confused.

"Though he may not understand or handle the truth," Lisa added.

"Lisa! Don't say that about your brother!" Marge shouted.

"Whatever" Lisa said walking away.

Bart looked up at Marge's worried face. '_What's up with her and Milhouse recently?' _He thought. '_They are acting like total weirdoes.'_

"It's just a phase she's going through, like how I started eating shrimps all day."

Marge and Bart turned round to see Homer getting a duff from the fridge.

"That was the all-you-can-eat last night" Marge sighed.

"Whatever" Homer said walking away already draining the duff.

"Bart, find out what's wrong with your sister," Marge told her son, "There must be something we can do." Bart just nodded vaguely as he glanced at his sister's bedroom door, which now had a 'do not enter' sign that was black with white skulls and bones.

He went up and walked over to that door and knocked on it.

"Go away!" Bart opened the door and was welcomed by a shoe being thrown at him.

"Hey!" He retorted.

"Go away!" Bart looked round the room. It was a mess compared to before. And… and her Malibu Stacey dolls… they're heads… were on sticks hanging up. He stared at it for a while before noticing that all her books disappeared while paper decorated the floor.

"What are you looking at?" Lisa snarled.

"N-nothing," Bart stuttered '_something is definitely wrong' _he thought before backing away out of the room and closing the door.

He sighed, the sight he saw. Marge must have seen it while cleaning. No wonder she was so worried. He decided to go to Milhouse's maybe he could ask his Mom.

He walked outside and looked up at the weekend's afternoon Sun, so bright. When he got up to Milhouse's the door was locked and all the windows were shut. It was quiet. No, it was silent. Hesitantly he pressed the doorbell and heard the noise echo through the house. After a while no one answered the door. He muttered under his breath about how deaf these people were.

Walking round the back, he noticed it all tidy. He checked whether that door would be locked like the front door. It wasn't. He walked in casually and found a note saying,

_Milhouse, be out for the day. Don't bother looking for me._

'_Must be seeing her new boyfriend again,' _Bart thought. He walked upstairs and saw the same sign as on Lisa's door. '_What is with these two?' _He questioned himself. He knocked on the door and heard the warm welcome of him shouting,

"Go away!"

"Milhouse, it's me, Bart"

"Go away!"

Bart sighed and opened the door. Milhouse's room was even worse than Lisa's. Sure there was scattered paper and stuff but Puppy Goo Goo, his favourite toy of all his life. It was decapitated, mutilated, anything else you could call it but still, it would be an understatement. To even describe how its fur had been stuck to the wall was too hard. Its bare head hung down from the windowsill while its eyes were used as knobs for broken drawers. The feet of this poor thing were dangling from his neck like lucky rabbits' feet. And the rest was indistinguishable. He could only make out some parts stuffed up his lamp and some made into other decorations among other things around the room.

Milhouse himself appeared as he did at school the day before, wearing pitch-black clothing that was way too long for him. His glare at Bart was ice cold which freaked him out a bit.

"Err… Milhouse?"

"What?" He spat resisting the temptation to throw more stuff at him until he leaves.

"I was just wondering if you'd like to come over play video games," Bart asked, saying the first thing that came into his mind.

"No,"

"Milhouse, are you ok?"

"Of course I'm ok. I'm great. See? Happy, happy, happy" Milhouse said half-sarcastic half-go-away. Bart sighed. He was getting nowhere.

He turned away to go but something caught his eye just before, something shiny, but tainted with a red substance that mad him frown at the sight of seeing it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Oh I wonder, I wonder, I wonder. What could that shiny thing be? Thinking about it, it's kinda obvious but then again that's cause I know what it is. Or do I? Suggestion: ask the pixie. It will know. :D**

**Wow I've written quite a lot considering it's me. Me suprisey. :O Sadly my updating will get even slower as the holidays start. Sigh. I'll try.**


	4. What happened to them?

**OK, duziekat you're good at guessing. Or is it me that's not good at not making things obvious. Oh well. :D Here's the chappie anyway. Anyone who is wondering, what happened with the forums at the beginning was made up. Don't think anything like that has actually happened to me.**

**Disclaimer: I have no right to own the Simpsons. My name isn't Matt Groening so I don't own the Simpsons. Why bother with these disclaimers -shrugs and carries on typing-**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chappie 4: What's happened to them?**

He turned away to go but something caught his eye just before, something shiny, but tainted with a red substance that mad him frown at the sight of seeing it.

'_No it's not… it can't be… can it?'_ Bart thought. He looked up at Milhouse who was now ignoring him and staring into space, emotionless again.

"M-milhouse can I-I look at y-you're a-arms?" Bart stuttered. Milhouse moved his head so it faced Bart again.

"Why?" He asked uncaringly.

"Just let me see 'em" Bart said running and grabbing his arms and pulling his sleeves up. '_No, how could he? Why?'_

"And what are you staring at?" He asked. Bart blinked and rubbed his eyes with one hand. The sight didn't change. There, on Milhouse Van-Houten's arms were the scrapes of a knife, a blood-tainted knife that had lain on floor. '_Why would he do such a thing?'_ Bart thought as he looked back and forth at the knife and Milhouse's arms being full of scars.

Bart couldn't believe this. His best friend was cutting. Before he could do anything Milhouse snatched his hands back.

"Leave" He said coldly. Bart just left and walked back home.

'_He's cutting. He's cutting.' _The thought rang through his mind. _Leave. Go away!_ He couldn't stop thinking about it. It tensed him up. '_Lisa! Lisa's turning into him! She might...?' _Bart ran home as quickly as possible at this thought.

"Mom! Open the door!" He shouted. The door opened and he tumbled through. Quickly pulling himself up, he ran to Lisa and grabbed her arm. The markings were the same. Little scars here and there. Not as many as Milhouse but still. '_It's too late.'_ he thought. '_No, it can't be too late.'_

"Bartholomew, what are you doing?" Lisa asked. Bart let go of her arms and looked at her.

"Since when did you call me 'Bartholomew'?" He asked.

"That's you're name isn't it?"

"Lisa-"

"Bartholomew, don't get involved. It's too complicated for someone as… dumb as you to understand."

"I'm not dumb!" Bart retorted but Lisa had already walked away. '_... I'm not dumb. What a brat,' _He thought as he went to look for his mother.

"Mom!" There was no reply. He searched the house. Nowhere. '_Must've gone shopping,'_ he thought.

He decided to have a go at snooping around Lisa's room while she was still downstairs doing who-knows-what.

He went up to he room and opened the door. The sight he saw was about the exact same as he saw before but now that he could look more closely it was definitely a shock to him.

There was rubbish clattered everywhere. Malibu Stacey dolls in the manner they were before but most stuff was too indistinguishable and unimaginable to even describe. And worst of all, she was smart and had set up thinks for 'intruders'.

RING! RING! RING! RING!

Bart jumped and turned round. '_What the hell?'_ He thought. Lisa was standing there with her arms crossed. Her eyes were the eyes of death. Bart knew this wasn't going well. He couldn't escape though, cornered in the room of some crazy person.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**What's Lisa gonna do to him? I must know. (Random person: you're writing it) I know but I haven't written that part yet. Anyway.**

**Oh and I hope Bart's not tooooo OOC. Well he is quite OOC but I'm trying. Yet I'm failing. Sigh. Wait this is concentrating too much on Bart. I'm losing the topic here. Crud. Maybe I should do it in Lisa's P.O.V. next chappy hmm… **


	5. It’s more than just depression

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. The end.**

**Hey! Sorry it took so long. I haven't touched let alone used a computer for how long? A week? More? Something like that. And it feels good to type (?) :D so happy I could die…**

**Speaking of which here's your chappie:**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chappie 5: It's more than just depression**

'_What is he doing here?' _Lisa thought _'That idiot'_

"Bartholomew, you have no concept of privacy, leave."

"No! I want answers!" Bart replied, "Why do you and Milhouse have cuts all over your arms?" Lisa sighed. He'd never understand.

"What would you care? It's not as if it would make any difference."

"Then tell me anyway."

"It's a waste of time. Now, leave." Lisa went in, pushing him aside.

"Hey! Don't push me around!" She ignored him and went to the window, picking up a small knife from sill.

"Or would you rather I force you out?" at that point Bart was out of the room, leaving a poof of his original position floating for a moment.

Lisa sat on the bed, _'now I can get some peace…' _but no. It wasn't quiet. Not in her mind. Her mind, it was flooded, flooded with thoughts. Thought after thought continuously going round over and over again asking a million questions as once. Why wouldn't they go away? She grabbed her head. It was beginning to hurt, so many thoughts. _'Why? I don't understand. Why don't I understand?'_

She tightened her grip on the knife. Was this her only way of living? Either way she needed to drain the thoughts out of her. Any way. She slashed the knife on her arm, cutting it so faintly, careful to not make it too deep. Blood slide down her arm to her hand as she concentrated only on the pain of the cut. She sighed in relief and cleaned the blood off with a tissue. She leaned back, falling into a deep sleep. All her worries forgotten, all her thoughts left behind.

'_Where am I?' she thought. She was so confused. Trees surrounded her. So many trees that all towered above her in their dark green mightiness. 'A forest?' She walked past the tree until she came upon a clear opening. A large black raven flew by, followed by a young woman. The raven landed on her shoulder. She was tall and had long flowing brown hair that blew around the raven with the wind._

"_Who are you?" Lisa asked._

"_I am your conscience."_

"_Huh?"_

"_You are so very lost, confused, unable to understand" she said, "Your mind overflows with thoughts-- questions that you can't answer."_

"_How did you--?"_

"_You feel trapped" The raven got tangled in her hair, squirming about "You struggle" The raven thrashed about. "But a way out is always there" The raven freed itself and flew off "It is like life, life is lived struggling. You struggle continuously until you can struggle no more. There you find the way out, and find other things too" The raven came back with another. "And then it ends" The ravens shrivel to bones that fall to the ground with a clatter. "It always ends" A cold wind blew past Lisa's face causing her to shiver. "But then the cycle starts again" A smaller raven flies to her shoulder "And again it continues in the same manner… but the struggle. Of what purpose is it for? … Survival. No more, no less."_

She woke up, dazed. She sat up on the bed still unsure of whether she knew what the woman was talking about yet. Life couldn't possibly be that simple… could it? Maybe its simplicity is what makes it so hard to understand. No, life _had_ to be more than that. It was true she was depressed but…! But now it was more than that. She couldn't turn back now. She was past the point of no return.

_Struggle to survive. _That's all what life was. She understood now. Everyone. They all try to survive and live longer. That is their soul purpose. But no matter what, they are not immortal. Eventually they all die. What was the point of all this learning? They didn't need to accomplish anything. It wasn't an accomplishment it was just self-gain. No more, no less. _'How selfish.'_ The thought disgusted her. _'Such a _selfish_ act.'_ So despicable it burned in her mind. She had to get rid of it. It was worse than before. _'End it. End it' _She took the knife _'End it now' _She lifted it above her wrist, ready to slice through. _'NOW!'_

"Lisa!" She stopped. Who said that? Who stopped her? "Lisa! What are you doing?" It was Marge. She snatched the knife away from Lisa.

"Why? Why do you have to interfere? Don't you see? I can't live. I can't live like this. Let me do this!" By the end Lisa was begging. Marge kneeled down beside her.

"What's wrong, Lisa?" She asked thoughtfully, "You've seemed so down lately."

'_Such a dirty thought, such a dirty act. I want it to go away. To be washed away clean'_

"Help" She squeaked. _'Am I like that too? My wanting of it to go away, is that thought in itself selfish? Please. Let me die, I need to end it. NOW! END IT NOW!'_

"Oh, honey, it's okay. Mom's here to help" She hugged her daughter. _'NO! You can't help! You're so deep within this cycle. You can't help! Not like that! No!' _Tears escaped Lisa's eyes. _'Let me be free! Please! Why won't you?'_

"MOM! MOM! SOMETHING HAPPENED! MILHOUSE--!" The voice of Bart ringed through the room. Marge quickly got up and rushed down the stairs.

"Bart? What is it?"

Lisa didn't know what to do. She needed to know what happened. But at the same time she needed to end it, free herself. No, she couldn't choose herself. She had to help him in whatever way she could. She ran down, following her mother. Bart was screaming.

"What is it boy? You hungry?" Homer asked.

"Milhouse! Milhouse! AGH!"

It hit Lisa. He has… done it already. He has freed himself. But maybe, just maybe she could get there in time. She ran to the Van-Houten house, to his room, to his body… His body, stained in blood. He was already cold. The blood was dry. She didn't make it in time. She couldn't see him being freed. But she could see his smile. His smile full of joy, all his happiness wrapped up it one smile. She wished she could have been freed with him, two spirits freed side by side. That would be perfect. Suddenly, a piece of white paper came into view. It was clutched in his hand. She took it and stuffed it into her pocket when she heard footsteps rushing up the stairs. She wanted to read it. It was definitely for her. She could just tell. But already she was had hands around her arms and legs. She couldn't move. Before she knew it she was outside, moving through the air, and drifting to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I know it's not much (it's more than the last few times though) but I've been having writer's block (well I just didn't feel like writing with a pencil much) But that's what I've done so far. There would be more but it'll take time for me to finish that section. But… I do like reviews. I don't mind flames or anything. I just like reviews. They feel good. XD that sounds weird. Well, 'till next time!**


	6. The Letter

Thank you soooo much: Tiarra the hedgehog, LyokoDragon, duziekat, sn0zb0z, looneytunecrazy and DemonDayz for all your reviews!

**Disclaimer: I own not the Simpsons for I am not even old enough to be a member of their Official Fan Club. (Damn, I so wanna join that!)**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chappie 6: The Letter 

'_Where am I?'_ Lisa thought. She tried to move but found that she was strapped to her bed. She could just barely move her head.

"Mom, what happened to Milhouse?" A voice said. They weren't coming from her room. They were faint. _'Where are they coming from?'_

"Bart, calm down" Another voice replied. It must have been Marge.

"But Milhouse is dead!"

"Look boy, another kid's dead" Yet another voice said, "He's gone, like a lot of people so stop moping about"

"Homer!" The voice of Marge shouted.

"Mom! Lisa is gonna do the same thing!"

"Bart, you and your childish shenanigans" The voice of Homer said.

Lisa sighed. They were arguing. She gave up listening and looked at the straps holding her to the bed. They were pretty tight but she was sure that there was a way out. She tugged the bed sheets, inching her way down the bed. Her feet reached over the edge. She pushed them against the side of the bed, eventually getting far enough for her hands to reach the edge. She pushed herself out more and finally got out.

She looked out of the window. It was dark already. _"What? What was I…? Milhouse!' _She quickly dug into her pocket and found the letter stuffed in there. It was crumpled and written on a ripped sheet of paper. She smoothed the sheet a bit so she could see what was written on it.

_Lisa, for reasons too hard to explain I have decided to leave this world. I know what you are thinking. You're still so naïve. You think I died for a reason. You should know by now. There is no reason for anything. Though it may take you a while but I believe in you and you will understand fully. And when that time comes. You know what you must do._

_- Milhouse_

Lisa stared at it. _'Do what?' _She thought. What must she do? _'I thought I understood'_ All her attention was now on the note. All her pain halted while she tried to figure out what Milhouse was trying to tell her. Nothing. Why couldn't she understand? What must she do? The questions went round and round in her head, spinning. Dizziness fell upon her and she stumbled, nearly falling. She managed to grab hold onto something to stop herself from tumbling. She looked at her hand and saw not a thing but a dog, a living, breathing dog.

It licked her hand and barked. Standing up straight, she took her hand away and looked at it. It barked once again. Still lost in her thoughts, she walked away towards the window, leaving the dog looking up at her in a confused manner. Lisa opened the window and hoisted herself through it. She jumped and landed on a branch of a tree. Manoeuvring herself to the ground, she took off and left.

She wasn't even heading anywhere in particular. In fact, she was going in a random direction. After a while she found herself wandering into a wood, the same wood as the one in her dream. Looking up, she saw the moon shining down at her. It wasn't full yet; still making it's way there. She carried on walking until she realised that she was in the exact same spot as in her dream - the clearing. She lied herself down against a tree trunk and looked to the moon, deep in thought.

She was so confused, more so than before. She wanted—needed another explanation. Looking down at her feet she saw a shadow coming towards her. Squinting to see who it was, she hoped it was the woman from her dream. Every time the shadow came closer her heartbeat quickened. Sweat trickled down her neck.

The shadow became clearer until she could see who it was.

"Lisa, I've been looking everywhere for you"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(:o Who is it? Who know! (Subconscious: you do!) Oh yeah –laughs nervously- well sorry it took soooo long to update. I really should have considered what to do next before (Subconscious: -sigh- you need to think ahead next time) right. OK!

See ya next time!

And I won't beg or anything but please review!


	7. The Runaways

Yo. I'm gonna thank people again :D 

**Thankies to duziekat, LyokoDragon, Tiarra the hedgehog and sn0zb0z so much for your reviews! And sorry for slacking.**

Disclaimer: A dude called Matt Groening, if you hadn't realised, owns The Simpsons, not Yellowierd0.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chappie 7: The Runaways**

"R-r-r-reverend Lovejoy?"

"Mrs Simpson called to tell me about this little situation your in."

'Typical, always with the reverend.' 

"So what you gonna do about it?" She asked like she didn't give a damn.

"Well first you're going to tell me why you've been so upset recently," he said, crouching down to be level with her.

"You think I'm upset? I thought you observation skills were better than _that._" She replied still uncaringly. The reverend sighed. He wasn't getting very far. He stood up and thought for a while before continuing,

"Your family's worried about you, why don't you go home"

Lisa looked at him, disgusted. '_Go home? Where is home? I have no home._' The reverend stood there, waiting for a reply but he didn't get one so he took a step back to think.

"Revered, why do you try? All you do is help people. It won't get anywhere" Reverend Lovejoy was a bit taken back by this. Did she really lose all her sense of morality? He didn't know what to do.

Suddenly, Lisa took off and ran deeper in the woods until darkness engulfed her.

"Lisa--!" Timothy Lovejoy ran off after her, taking out his torch but couldn't find anything. It was too dark, even with the torch, and she could've gone in any direction. He would have to wait untill dawn.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lisa ran, picking up a fast pace as she went, she looked up. It was too dark to see anything. The moon was hidden among dark clouds and the trees were even taller and darker. _'It must be after midnight' _She took a sharp turn and carried on, changing direction over and over so no one would find her. The setting wouldn't change so she thought maybe she was going in circles so she stopped, panting for breath.

She leaned against a tree and slid down so she lied against it. She was tired and her eyes drooped as she heard the wind whistling a lullaby. She closed her eyes and breathed in. Her hands gripped the grass tightly as she shivered in the cold.

Needing the sleep, she huddled closer to the tree and tried to warm herself using her arms and eventually drifted off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Something gripped her hand. She murmured and twisted in her half-asleep state. The grip grew tighter and her eyes opened in confusion.

"W-w-what?" She waited for her eyes to focus on the blurry object in front of her. Had the reverend found her again? She wondered as her eyes focused properly on the target.

It was a young girl, about her age. She had long ginger hair and eyes that stared. She was wearing a long dark green dress that covered most of her body while matching shoes covered her feet.

"Who are you?" Lisa asked, finally unfazed. The girl didn't say anything, just shook her head. "What do you want?" Once again the girl shook her head. Lisa was confused. What was going on? The girl pulled on her arm again and Lisa stood up as the girl continued to drag her somewhere.

A bird chirped, making Lisa look up. The sun wasn't high. It must only have been just after dawn, not a long sleep then. The girl pulled on her arm again and Lisa noticed she had stopped to look at the small bird in the tree. She followed the girl again until they finally stopped.

The girl pointed ahead and Lisa saw a small city. She was sure that Shelbyville was in the complete opposite direction so this couldn't be it… could it?

The girl dragged her around the houses and turned into a small alleyway. There she saw a small group of people, of all ages and sizes.

One of the teenage men walked towards them. He was fairly tall and had short dirty blond hair and wore a pair of jeans with a black shirt. He greeted them with a smile,

"Welcome back, and I see you've brought a friend" The girl smiled and nodded.

"Umm… not to be rude but who are you? And why did you bring me here?"

The man laughed and motioned to the rest of the group.

"We… are the runaways"

"The… runaways?" She questioned. _'What a strange name… and kind of… dull.'_

"We've all left our lives behind and live together in our own little family"

"Ahh… I don't think I should stay" _'I can't live here. I know what they're asking but I can't. I need to know what Milhouse meant'_

"I know how you feel… that's why we stick together" He was starting to sound strange to her. Lisa didn't know what to do. But then she realised she'd have to stay somewhere for the moment and she didn't want to freeze in the woods again.

"Maybe… just a little while" The man smiled. Such a gentle smile and went to tell everyone to meet the new 'member' of their little group.

After a while she settle in but her mind kept on wondering why she was doing this. She couldn't die… not yet. No she couldn't. She had to know what Milhouse meant. She couldn't bear not knowing. It was a thirst for knowledge and she couldn't push it back no matter what. She would have to stay there.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What will happen? I have literally no idea. I did have an idea for what to do but it kinda slipped and now I've forgotten everything. Ha! Where are the pixies when you need them?

Well review if you're kind enough to. :D

See ya!


	8. Just Another Boring Day

**Crap! I'm screwed! I screwed the last chapter up so badly! Argh! –Runs round in circles panicking- (random guy: Duuude, calm down. The pixies are here) –punches air- Woohoo! Yeah!**

**Thankies: sn0zb0z, duziekat and LyokoDragon. You make me sooo happy.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Chappie 8: Just Another Boring Day 

It was morning. She opened her eyes lazily as the rays of the Sun shone on her face.

"So bright," she mumbled as she turned around, "Huh? This isn't my bed… oh yeah. I remember now." She had borrowed one of their sleeping bags and slept in one the people's homes.

Apparently this 24 year old started this a few years ago when he ran away from home. Seems to lend his home to all the members now. Personally she thinks he has a bad taste in a lot of things, not just names. The walls had been painted a dull grey and the food was the same nearly everyday, apparently. But she couldn't complain could she? She was only just going to use this place to stay for a while until she knew what to do next.

"Lisa! I see you're awake." That was Rez, the man that greeted her the day before. He had this sort of kind aura around him.

"Hmm?" She said, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"It's nearly eight."

"Waah! But that's so early!"

"Well, we're having breakfast so you should get up soon. We have a full day planned ahead."

"We do?"

"Why, of course!" _'How can he smile so brightly this early in the morning?'_

Lisa gradually got up and went upstairs, yawning. She hadn't changed clothes or showered in over two days now and was hoping for at least the shower but hoping doesn't always get very far.

"Hi Aria." She greeted upstairs. Aria was the girl that took her here. She nodded as a reply with a smile. Aria, she found out recently, never talked. Lisa wondered why but decided it was none of her business so left it.

The day seemed to drag on and after doing lots of very dull chores around the house she went back to her sleeping bed, exhausted. She finally had a chance to think to herself. To ponder about what to do. She really didn't know what to do. But answers don't always just pop into her mind so easily. Soon enough she dozed off to sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Soooorry! That was such a shoooort chap! Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry –continues typing sorry for the rest of eternity- but I really have no idea of what to write about. And the pixies aren't helping much… sorry!**

**So! I have a question for all of you! Do you want Lisa to commit suicide or go back to normal? It's a vote! ;) If I can get an answer for that maaaybe I'll think of a good way to maybe end/continue it. –smiles-**

**Thankies!**


	9. Caught!

**I admit it. I failed. I said I'd update quickly… what did I do? Wait nearly a whole friggin' month! Oh well… I'm sorry. –Begs for forgiveness- but anyway, I will not break this promise: this _will_ be a longer chapter.**

**Oh of course! Thanks for the votes/reviews: duziekat, Lyoko Dragon and sn0zb0z! You have helped sooooooooo much. Thank you!**

**Chappie 9: Caught!**

A week later, Lisa was in the same routine as most others in the Runaways. She was quite happy there with the few friends she had. The only thing that held her from going to far in her happiness was the memories that were clinging to her mind.

Either way she would not let it because other people trouble so she carried on doing her daily chores. She was chatting with Aria; well Aria was just nodding and smiling, when a dark figure seemed to cover them. They both turned back to see Rez.

"Someone's at the door for you, Lisa," He told them smiling.

Lisa nodded and walked to the door, confused. _'At the door? For me? Who?' _When she reached it the door was already half open. She looked out but couldn't find anyone. Even more confused she walked out looking around and calling out.

"Hello? Anybody there?" However, before she could take more than five steps two hands grabbed her.

She turned around to see Police Chief Wiggum and Officer Lou staring at her.

"Wha?"

"Lisa, we found you. We need to take you back to Springfield," Lou told her.

"Yeah, I'm starved. This place needs a donut shop."

Lisa stared at them. _'No, they can't do this to me. They're going to take me back. No! I can't go back! H-h-h-how did they find me?' _

"What are you doing?" Rez was at the door looking at the scene narrowing his eyes. "Where are you taking her?"

"We're taking her back to Springfield."

"Why?"

"Who are you?"

"I asked you a question first."

"She's been missing for over a week, if you haven't noticed. Who are you?"

"I'm Rez and you aren't taking her away."

Lisa watched the three men fight about her with worry. What'll she do? Her hands were still tightly gripped by Lou so she couldn't move. She was helpless. Without warning, someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around as much as she could without causing suspicion and found Aria looking at her.

"Aria," She whispered. Aria mouthed some words. Lisa watched closely and figured out what she was saying, 'Go. Go with them. You can always come back again." Lisa smiled. She couldn't talk but sound wasn't needed for communication.

"Thanks." She whispered back as Aria walked quickly away.

She turned back. Never had she ever seen Rez angry. They're argument was getting louder to the point where neighbours looked out their windows see what was going on. She knew that it would never get anywhere.

"Stop it! I'll go already!"

"What? B-but Lisa!"

"I'll… I'll be fine… don't worry." He was about to argue back when he saw Aria in the background waving her hand as a signal to let her go.

"Fine… goodbye, Lisa."

Lisa nodded back and left with the two men. The tension on the ride back rose with every second that passed. Lisa looked nervously around as they stopped in front of Lard Lad Donuts. They both stepped out so she was alone in the car. This was her perfect chance. She checked the doors: locked.

Mentally cursing herself she looked out of the window. By the looks of it they had forgotten she was even there and were busy eating in the shop. She figured she had time. The engine was still turned on so all she had to do was figure out which button was the right one to press. It didn't take long. They were very straight forward. Wiggum must've labelled all of them since he couldn't remember which was which. She quickly pressed it and the door unlocked.

She went out and closed the door. Looking back, they were still stuffing their faces so she quickly ran away in the direction they came from. She had looked at their surroundings, memorising every bit on the way back so she wouldn't have trouble getting to the house.

This way was much more straight forward so she reached the place in the middle of the night. Being tired out of her wits she turned the knob hoping for it to turn. It did. She went in. All the lights were out but she managed to get through without too much trouble.

Deciding to sleep on the couch not to wake anyone up, she lay down and fell asleep within moments.

The next day she opened her eyes lazily and found Aria looking down at her. She smiled. Aria mouthed again. 'Told you' she seemed to say. Lisa chuckled and sat up. Everyone had already started working. She must have really been tired that night, not that it surprised her.

She got up and got ready for the rest of the day.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three days later Rez came running into their room and looking for Lisa.

"Lisa! They're back!" Lisa looked at him. They were both worried. Could she pull the same thing off again? Considering the Police, probably but you could not be sure. Either way they had to do something, and as if it was proven to them, the door opened with a loud bang.

"Freeze, scumbags." They turned around to see Chief Wiggum, Lou, and, this time, Eddie.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I wanted to continue this chapter to make it longer but… I got writers block and didn't want it to go over a month of not updating so… yeah… not a thousand words but pretty damn close :)**

**Anyway… people who give reviews deserve a cookie from the bunny. :D**


	10. Again, and again, and again

**My Pathetic Excuses: School, Homework, School trip, this cipher challenge that keeps me up all night every week, and… -drumroll- writers' block!!**

**Thank you sn0zb0z and duziekat. You made my day. Your cookies are on the way right now! Free of charge. ;D **

**There's gonna be a time skip thingy somewhere in this one! ('cause it's kinda pointless to write the same thing over and over… you'll understand) And I'm sorry if it's a bit short… read my pathetic excuses… I'm not joking about them.**

**Notice: THIS FIC IS ENDING SOON!! –gasp- Yeah I know… that's why I've been having writers' block… I've been trying to either make it a good ending or extend it… somehow. Actually… this might be the penultimate chapter!! Noo!! **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chappie 10: Again, and again, and again, and again.**

"Freeze, scumbags." They turned to see Chief Wiggum, Lou, and, this time, Eddie.

Lisa knew that they were going to keep a good eye on her this time. Aria put her hand on Lisa's shoulder for reassurance. She knew it was worth another shot.

The drive back to Springfield had no stops in-between and Eddie held onto her throughout the journey. She felt like a convicted criminal but, then again, there wasn't much more she could do. She saw the police car drive up to 743 Evergreen Terrace and park up by the driveway. The front door opened to reveal Marge running up to the car shouting, "Lisa! Oh, my darling, I was so worried about you!" She quickly opened the door and began suffocating Lisa with a tight hug. Lisa realised she needed to act as normal as possible to get away with all this.

"Mom, Mom! You're chocking me!"

"Sorry, honey, I just missed you so much! What have you been doing? Where have you been?"

"Umm… sorry, Mom. I think I got… a little ahead of myself."

"Oh, honey, that's ok. Everything's going to be fine now. Let's go get you in some clean clothes, shall we?"

"Okay, Mom."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day, in complete silence Lisa slipped out of their home and ran off, once again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day after, even, the police came, once again, to take her back to her home

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By two weeks Lisa has gone between places over seven times.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mom! What are we doing? Are we just going to let her waste our time like this?"

"Oh, honey, I'm not sure… but the harder we try, the further away she pushes us. I don't know what to do."

"Give up, already! Seeing her face already makes me feel sick."

DING! DONG!

"Oh, let me just get the door."

"Mom! It's her!!!"

Marge gripped the doorknob and turned it.

"L-l-lisa…"

"Yes?" She replied hastily in annoyance.

"Umm… well… just come in."

"Hmph."

She motioned Lisa to sit on the couch and she sat down with a huff. Marge sighed and went to sit by her, hoping to comfort her.

"Lisa…, I need to ask you, how long do you think you can keep this up? You're tearing this family apart."

'_tearing it apart, feh. That's your job, to keep it together. I'm not part of your "family" anymore.' _

"Whatever." She got up and started walking towards the stairs.

"Wait," Lisa turned around, waiting for her to continue, "Please, don't leave anymore. Just don't go and run away. Stay here, please, Lisa." She just rolled her eyes in return and carried on up the stairs.

'_You want me to stay here? Fine, I'll stay here for a while. Won't make a difference either way, it's all going to end soon anyway. I'll just humour them for the time being.' _She banged her door shut and lay on her bed. _'Maybe some sleep to help clear my mind…'_

"_Lisa," The wind seemed to whisper, "Lisa, Lisa."_

_She looked around "Whuh? I'm… here again?" She walked forwards through the thick patch of woods and soon reached a clearing, the same clearing. She turned around looking for where the whispers came from. A raven flew past her swiftly but instead of seeing the woman from before, she say Milhouse._

"_M-Milhouse?"_

"_Yes, Lisa. I've been waiting for you."_

"_Wha-what's going on?" He chuckled._

"_You still don't understand. Well, that's why I'm here I suppose."_

"_I… I… no I don't understand. I've been needing to talk to you in such a long, long time."_

"_I'm afraid there is not much to be said but know this, you will have to make a big decision soon that could change your life forever."_

"_Decision? Hasn't my life been changed enough?"_

"…_Lisa, this will be your final decision. I can't help you in it. You'll be on your own. But, whatever the outcome, just remember that things will work out. I have faith in you Lisa, always have and still do."_

"_Milhouse…" He began to fade away with the surroundings._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yup, short. Sorry. But I'm _definitely _updating soon! It's half term, and nothing's going to stop me!!! –looks over at giant pile of homework- ahhh crap.**

**Review if you like. They make me happy, but I won't force you like some people –smile-**


	11. Just Die!

**Now this time I do have a good reason. Every time I try to start I realise I have about… 4 more homeworks to do in time for the day after of over 10 if it's the weekend so that's my excuse. **

**I thank thee all once again for your wonderful reviews. (LyokoDragon, Duziekat, sn0zb0z)** **Me luffs you greatly –smiles- Thank you for helping me so much with the votes and ideas from before –hugs-**

**Extremely sorry if Marge & Bart are a bit OOC. I just couldn't think of another way to put it.**

**Disclaimer: Me no owny Simpsony. T-T**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chappie 11: Just die!**

Lisa woke up startled. She felt even more confused than before. The questions were never-ending. She looked around, silent. It must have been early. She didn't even look at her clock but either way she didn't care. She got up and paced around the room deep in thought. She really had absolutely no clue of what to do. Her mind was throbbing with question after question once again. She sig.hed. This was getting her nowhere and all it did was waste time, time which she had little of left. It was as if she were back where she started, lost and confused. She mentally screamed before pacing back and forth again, hardly noticing the Sun rising higher and higher in the sky.

THUD!

The loud thud brought her back to reality. _'They're awake.' _She knew. No where else could that sound have come from. Should she put that act on again? Pretending to be all back to normal. She knew they'd never buy it. There was no point. She reached into her pocket and suddenly remembered Milhouse. That letter. The decision. What decision? What did he do? He… killed himself. Suicide. Was that the question?

Feeling like she was getting somewhere, she rushed to the usual spot in her room. It seemed as though no one had touched the room since she left. Not a speck had been touched. Easily, she reached out and picked out her knife. After staring at it for moments, a thought came into her mind. Maybe it was true. That was her decision. One of the biggest decisions for people is life or death after all. Could it really be?

She wanted to get this right. A do or no do. Either continue a normal life or end it in one moment. How could she choose? She pulled her sleeve up, memories flooding her mind. All the times she was happy, all the times she was sad. Every moment she could remember. She clenched her eyes shut. Could she really do it now? Was it too late? She let the knife brush across her skin faintly just to feel it for a moment. _'Can I do this? Can I really do this? Why do I feel like I can't? I… can't? B-but… then…? I'm just supposed to carry on living, as if nothing ever happened? What do I do? …anything… anything but this. I just can't do this…'_

A small sigh of relief escaped her lips. She really couldn't do it. She didn't quite know why, but she couldn't and she would just have to live with it. Now the only problems were everyone else, which would have been a lot easier had Bart and Marge not opened the door at this very instant.

"…Lisa!!! What are you doing??? Are you doing it again? Why??? I thought…"

"M-m-m-mom…"

"Oh… I see…" Marge's face darkened as she ushered Bart away to talk to Lisa.

"Mom, I need to te—"

"Lisa, I… I thought maybe you had come back to be with us… but I think I see now… you've changed, so very, very much. You… you used to be so enthusiastic but now all of that has gone. I've tried—we've all tried to bring you back but… especially after the incident with Milhouse you seem… you don't seem to be able to come back so… if you really want to just get it over with." She glanced at the knife still in the grip of her daughter's hand, "Just get it over with. You're breaking up this family. Just… do it!" She tried to stop herself from sobbing out loud but Lisa could hear and see the faint sniffling coming from her.

'_What have I done?' _She reached out to hug her mother but Marge slipped away.

"No, if you want to do this, do it quickly. I can't bear to watch you anymore. It's hurting me!" She rushed out of the room.

Slowly, Bart walked into the room. Lisa looked up, a bit more hopeful. _'He'd understand, won't he?' _She opened her mouth to talk but then saw the fire behind his eyes.

"Look what you've done! You've ruined us now! I hate you! If you're gonna get depressed at least don't dump it on us! And if you're gonna commit suicide DO IT BEFORE WE GO CRAZY! I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! HOW MANY TIMES, NOW? THREE? ANYMORE AND I'LL TURN _INTO _YOU!!" Lisa stared in shock at her brother.

"B-b-bart—"

No, no! If you wanna do it, then do it! Go on! I dare you! Go kill yourself!" Bart watched her from the door, waiting for it to happen. Lisa tightened her grip on the knife and stood up.

Bart's eyes followed her. She walked towards him, knife still in a tight grip. The fear in his eyes was so visible it almost scared Lisa. Once she got to him, her hand went forward and Bart took a quick step back. Lisa sighed and threw the knife in the small wastebasket to the side. Bart looked at her questioningly. _'What are you doing, sis?' _The moment the knife had stopped at the bottom of the wastebasket Lisa fell backwards slowly, losing consciousness. Bart quickly gripped her and pulled her up to prevent her falling. He looked at her, still wide-eyed as he managed to drag her back onto the bed, laying her down peacefully. Bart closed his eyes, took a deep breath and felt himself tire. Hesitantly, he lowered himself onto the bed next to Lisa, falling into sleep instantaneously.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day, Bart started waking up. He realised quickly that he was in Lisa's room. Then he remembered the conversation they had the night before. Looking at his younger sister once more, he tried to wonder what was going on. Why hadn't she done it? Why hadn't she killed herself? He sighed and got up, stretching slightly. He walked up to the door, noticing Lisa turn a bit. Quickly, he ran out of the room.

---

Lisa awoke hearing the footsteps of Bart going down the stairs. She yawned, sitting up. What time was it? She didn't know how long she had been asleep; by the looks out the window, late. She stood up properly and went to the bathroom. While brushing her teeth, she let her thoughts run wild. All the reasons why she hadn't done what she thought was the only way out. Could there possibly be another way out? Another… path? She sighed, it was doing her head in again. Calming herself down, she went down the stairs hearing voices as she went.

"Sh-sh-she almost killed me!!!"

"Bart… you said she fainted."

"She's trying to kill people! I thought she wanted to kill herself, but nooooo now it's other people. She shouldn't be allowed to live!"

"She's your sister, at least… ohhh Bart! What are we going to do?" Lisa heard her break down into sobs.

Walking around to the kitchen, she saw them sitting there, Marge with her head on her arms faced down in tears. Her heart tightened at the sight. So this is what she did… this is what she caused… Bart turned round, seeing Lisa, and sent her a cold glare.

"You want to die, huh? Let me help you." He reached around the table until his hand reached a cold sharp knife. He started hurtling towards Lisa.

"Stop!" She tried to dodge, managing to only get a slight cut on her shoulder.

"Come on! Die! You want it! Stop making us suffer!!!" He tried again, earning a larger cut on her lower arm. Lisa raced out of the room, running up to her own, and locking the doors shut. She jumped onto her own bed before breaking up into a long half hour of crying. She couldn't believe it. Just when she had started to come back to them, they pushed her away. It seemed like she wasn't welcome into the Simpsons household anymore. She was alone. No Milhouse, no Bart, no Mom, no one. After finally getting her breath back, she noticed the window had been open. Almost in a panic, she rushed to lock it shut. She knew especially how sneaky Bart could be, and she wouldn't take any chances. However, slightly admitting to herself, she would not absolutely mind if he had killed her. After all, she knew what she caused them now, and she knew that her life had almost been entirely ruined because of it but on the other hand, she wanted to try to resolve it. She sighed, feeling in a dilemma. She had absolutely no clue as to what to do next.

Knowing that she had a higher chance of choosing not to go through in committing suicide she went to go change. At least it would be a change from what she had been wearing in the last few weeks. Her clothes were filthy after all that time, since she could not get another change of clothes for herself. She got into a purple and black dress, what she wore when trying to be a goth a while back. She had gotten so used to a dark colour that it would be weird for her not to wear black. She carefully took a piece of paper and a pen from out from a drawer and set it on her dresser. Thinking that it was too dangerous to go near them at the moment she started to write what to tell them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay, I said this would be the last chapter… but I think I can make it longer! This was an extra long chapter from me! I actually did long paragraphs -.-' but… I will probably repost this chapter after I double check spellings. Anyway. Thank you so much for waiting! And I'll be forever grateful if you review :-)**


	12. Goodbye

**Ahh… sorry!! I've completely neglected Completely! –has about 25 alerts waiting in inbox-**

**Big thanks to LyokoDragon, sn0zb0z, duziekat and Abi of course!**

**You are what kept me writing this fic.**

**Start's off with Homer's POV! A newbie! XD Hope it's not toooooo OOC.**

**Disclaimer: Lessee… The Simpsons is owned by Matt Groening. Is that my name? I don't think so.**

**-**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chappie 12: Goodbye**

'_What's this?' _Homer thought, noticing a slip of paper on the kitchen table. He put his fresh can of duff on the table and picked it up.

_Dear family,_

_I've tried to tell you so many times already. I think I can turn back. I think I can return to your lives, but you've confused me with my past self. I'm sure I can go back. I know it! Please understand._

_Love,_

_Lisa_

Homer stared, confused. There was obviously something he didn't know about going on. He went to Marge, she must know. She was busy ironing, lost in her own little world of chores.

"…Marge, what's this?" She stared at the paper in his hand for a moment before she realised what was happening.

"It's… Lisa's just taking her time. Won't be long, dear.' She replied, seeming to reassure herself in the process. Homer stared blankly as Marge sighed and told him the whole story. She knew he'd find out sooner or later.

**-**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Lisa woke up, yawning. 8 AM. It had been so long since her alarm had woken her up. She was incredibly tired. Still half asleep, she trudged along to the bathroom.

"Lisa?"

'_Oh no…' _She thought, waking up fully. She turned to see, not surprisingly, Bart. Lisa half panicked, remembering what happened last time.

"Hello, Bartho—Bart." She carried on walking to the bathroom.

"Lisa, look at me."

"Look at you what?"

"Turn around and look at me." She spun round and stared into his eyes. It felt like a staring contest had begun. Neither dared lose the gaze until Bart spoke up.

"Why… why are you still here?"

"Why am I here? Ha! I try to come back into your lives properly and you ask me why? Don't you want me back?"

Bart shook his own head.

"I thought you…"

"You thought a lot of things."

"But…"

"Look, excuse me, but I need to use the restroom." She disappeared into the bathroom.

Bart looked at the door for a moment before walking back. Everything had gotten so confusing. Was she just messing around with them again? What else could he think? There was no reason for her not to. He gritted his teeth. If that's what she wants then that's what she gets. He rushed downstairs, forgetting to get changed, and told Homer what to do.

When Lisa emerged from the bathroom in her purple dress, she rushed down to the kitchen. _'I hope that plan worked.' _She mentally crossed her fingers. When she looked into the kitchen she noticed the curtains drawn, no lights on. _'That's odd.' _She walked in slowly and went to the curtains, so to draw them open but something stopped her, a voice.

"Lisa." She span round.

"Dad?"

"I've heard about what happened." He said in a solemn tone.

"About what?" Her heart sunk. Now everyone was after her.

"About you. Are you going to die?"

"No… No, Dad! No!"

"You're not screwing around?"

"No!!! Believe me!!!"

"As if." Another voice snorted. Bart came into view. She felt like they were interrogating her, and she could not do anything about it.

"Honey, what do you want from us?" Marge, this time. They were all closing in on her. "Do you want revenge? What?"

"No! You don't get it!!! I don't want to die anymore!!!"

"Tell us the truth." Bart.

"That is the truth!"

"The real truth."

"What more do you want me to say?"

"Urgh. This is getting nowhere. Just die."

Lisa fell to her knees, sobbing. Why did no one believe her? Had she truly ruined her last chance? Marge knelt down beside her, wiping a tear away.

"Honey, if you just tell us. We're your family. We want to know the truth. We don't mind." Lisa let out a sniff.

"I just- I just- I just want to be back with you, a family, once again."

"Oh, Lisa…" Marge hugged her, trying to calm down.

"That's a load of crap!" Bart kicked the wall, "She's obviously lying. I can feel it from here. Just let her die and get on with it." Lisa turned to Bart, trying to get the message across but his glare just made her let out another sob again.

'_They… they want me to die… what do I do? The way they keep treating me… maybe that's all that's left of me. I'm just supposed to die here, die now. But I don't want to! What do I do?'_

"_Follow your heart."_

'_Where did that voice come from?' she wondered. Was she unconscious? Who just said that? She opened her eyes to see a raven. A soft wind blew past her face whispering those words again._

She closed her eyes and opened them again.

Standing up, she gave a complete glare to her family.

"I've told you, I don't want to die, but if that's what you really want, then I guess I have no choice."

Her family stared at her as she picked up the knife. Was she really going to do it? The determination on her face was so convincing. She really was going to?! Before they could even react more she slashed it down on her arm as hard as she could. She fell to the floor with a shudder.

'_This is it… the end. No turning back now. It's too late. Goodbye, Bart, Maggie, Dad, Mom. At least realise one day. Just one day, realise what you did. Chase that raven, and find out what happened. I know that one day you will.'_

"Goodbye… forever…" She whispered as darkness took control over her.

**-**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Oh wow! It's finished!!! –dies- Can't believe I just did that. Well… it's not quite the end. I feel like an epilogue…**

**I thank you all sooooooooo very very much for all you've done. I really hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

**The epilogue will be up as soon as I stop neglecting this wonderful website!!!**


	13. Epilogue

**Yay! Thank you for reading my fanfic!!!**

**Especially duziekat, LyokoDragon, sn0zb0z (who were there from the start)… Abi and CSI3Lyra –grins-**

**Final ever, ever, ever chapter thing! 'Tis the epilogue!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Epilogue**

It had almost been a month, a month since that fateful morning. Hardly anyone had gone to the funeral; in fact, it was just her closest relatives. No other dared go to the funeral of a 'freak'. No one even wanted anything to do with the Simpsons anymore.

Everyday, Bart moped about without anyone to talk to; the two friends he cared about most were gone. Marge silently did chores around the house to keep herself busy and Homer just drunk more often than usual, coming home just in time to get a bit of sleep before work.

They all blamed Lisa. It was as if she was the source of this entire problem, her fault. All trace of her memory was striped from eyes' view and locked up in the attic. A tense barrier seemed to have grown between the remaining members of the household. They only talked when necessary and silently walked out the room when another entered. It was becoming unbearable.

Bart had only just got home and was already in his room. He kicked his shoes off an lay on his bed. _'Argh! I can't live on like this!! What are we supposed to do?! Damnit, Lis!' _He wished none of this had ever happened. It was all that Milhouse's fault! Why was it that everyone of his good friend's had to die. He felt like crying again. _'I really am losing it!' _He thought, crying himself to sleep.

_Bart looked up. All he saw was sky. He looked down. Dirt. Where was he? This place felt familiar. A gust of wind blew across his face as a dark black raven appeared. 'Raven?' he thought, confused. _

"_Yes, it's a raven." The lady from Lisa's dream entered. He was utterly lost. What on earth was going on? Did she just read his thoughts?_

"…_whuh?"_

"_Ahh… of course. You don't know yet do you." She let out a small chuckle. "I wanted you to see something." The raven flew towards a far tree. Without thinking, Bart followed until he reached a small pond. It was light, but the reflection from it shone in Bart's face. A reflection of the past._

_Bart had backed away as Lisa chucked the knife in the wastebasket. She had sighed in relief. When she passed out Bart reached to grab her. Her face was calm, no anger at all. She just lay in Bart's arm for a moment, even having a small smile creasing her lips._

Bart woke up. _'I never remembered her smiling. Why? She had thrown that knife in the bin. Why would she smile?' _He huffed. Now nothing was making sense. Life didn't make sense and now death. He thought he knew what Lisa had done… but maybe, just maybe it had been a mistake. He hated this kind of confusion.

He looked over to his watch. 9 PM. Great. Marge would still be cooking by now. He went down the stairs and up to her. She turned around, shocked to find another living soul in that very room.

Trying her best to ignore him, she turned back to her cooking; Bart sat down at the table.

"Mom, you don't have to turn round. I just wanted to say something. What if… what if Lisa was telling us the truth that day…" Marge's back straightened as he continued, "She might have just done that because of us. Maybe it was our fault. Maybe she didn't want to die… Mom? Do you think I'm wrong?" She tensed up more, if possible. Bart sighed. "That's alright. It's not like we're going to find out anyway…"

"Wait." He raised an eyebrow. "I… I've had that in my mind too…"

"…We've lost it. We've completely lost it. We're crazy. What are we doing? Talking about the past. We can't change it now. She's dead. And maybe it was our fault. Maybe, if it weren't for us, she'd be here right now, perfectly healthy. But we can't bring her back to life now. She's dead." Bart's voice softened a bit as he smiled. "She's in peace now. No one can ever disturb her again."

Marge whispered his name as Bart went up to the fridge and got himself a glass of milk. Could they finally move on? Yes? No? At least they could try. Anything was worth a try to get out of the situation they were in now.

**-**

A few weeks later things settled down a bit. Homer went back to drinking until only a bit late, Marge stopped overworking herself, and Bart. Bart stopped beating himself mentally about what happened.

They like they knew what was going on now. There was no more confusion. At least, none that would cause anymore trouble. They were going on with their lives. Even if Lisa was always somewhere in their minds during every moment of the day, they could still go on, knowing that she had died for peace. It may have been their fault and what happened probably messed them up completely but they could still live on and live a life for Lisa. The life she wanted them to live.

All the stuff lost in the attic was now back. She could be remembered properly now. They wanted to remember her, not as a suicidal depressed person but as the intelligent young girl she was.

A photo of her hung on the wall of the corridor. Inscribed on it were the last lines from her final diary entry - the first draft copy of the note given to them.

_I just want you to understand, to see the world from my eyes. Know that what I did was wrong, but it opened my eyes, my soul. Please see. So you can find your soul. So you can live again._

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Gargh… I'm a sucker for nice endings… well… yeah. Not that nice considering what happened to Lisa but you know what I mean. I much prefer the proper ending to this epilogue -.-**

**And I thank you again sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much. –luffs you for reading- Death on Your Lips has officially ended. XD  
**

**-Yellowierd0**


End file.
